


Ain't no crying in the club.

by caitlesshea



Series: It's SO Fluffy! [10]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Dancing, Date Night, Gay Bar, M/M, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Deran & Adrian celebrate Deran's birthday with some club dancing.





	Ain't no crying in the club.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my Tumblr & it is the last one in this series that is already posted. Everything after this will be new. So thank you for sticking with me. 
> 
> I just love the idea of D&A sweaty and dancing in a nightclub.

Deran hated his birthday. And he hated L.A. Yet, here he is in L.A. for his 30th birthday. Because Adrian has a surprise for him. So, he let himself be dragged up here. They even had a hotel room for the night. And he had agreed to let Adrian dress him, because only Adrian knew where they were going.

Adrian’s still in the bathroom of their hotel room, fixing his hair or something, and really Deran could’ve celebrated his birthday all night between those sheets, but Adrian was insistent.

He looks at himself in the mirror. He has to admit, he likes how he looks. Adrian did well. He’s wearing fitted dark jeans and a blue dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows after Adrian’s confession of “ _ I like your arms _ ” and black dress shoes.

He turns when he hears Adrian come back into the room and he nearly swallows his tongue, and has to adjust himself, because Adrian looks like a walking wet dream.

“Holy shit”, he breathes.

“What?”, Adrian says and runs his fingers through his hair.

“You look..”, Deran can’t find the words. Adrian looks…hot. He’s dressed similarly to Deran, except his jeans look like they were painted on, and his dress shoes definitely have a pointed tip to them. And he’s wearing a black dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up as well. Which makes his pale skin pop, which makes his eyes an even darker shade of blue, if that were possible.

“Okay?”, Adrian answers him, while he’s still staring.

“Fuck yes. Jesus”, Deran says back. He mentally pats himself on the back for being able to form words.

Adrian smiles. He comes over to kiss him. Deran’s about to start ripping off his clothes when Adrian pulls back.

“We have reservations”, Adrian says while smirking.

He’s not pouting. He’s not. But he’s sure he must look like he is, because Adrian laughs and grabs his hand. “C’mon. We have all night for that”, Adrian says to him. He goes, reluctantly.

Dinner is good, and he thinks this is the closest to a “date” that they’ve ever been on. They’ve never really done this, dinner, drinks, a night out. He feels a pang in his chest for a moment, feeling like he’s robbed Adrian of this, all these years.

“Hey, where’d ya go?”, Adrian asks him as he reaches across the table to take Deran’s hand. Another thing they don’t really do in public.

“We don’t really do this”, he whispers to Adrian. He sees Adrian’s eyes soften and he feels him squeeze his hand.

“I think we do just fine”, Adrian says and smiles at him. He smiles back and squeezes Adrian’s hand.

“Dessert?”, he asks, once they’ve finished their meals.

“No, dessert is later”, Adrian says and winks, “we’ve still got one more surprise”, he finishes.

“This wasn’t it?”, Deran asks.

Adrian shakes his head. As they get up to leave, he can’t help it, he puts his hand on the small of Adrian’s back and lets Adrian lead them out of the restaurant. They make it to the street and Adrian takes one of his hands in his as he starts walking them in a different direction than their hotel.

“Where are we going?”, Deran asks.

“You’ll see”, Adrian says back.

They eventually come to a nondescript black door with a bouncer outside. There are even people milling around in front. They show their ID’s and Adrian pays their cover. Once they get inside he has to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. There’s loud music playing from the DJ and there’s a dance floor that’s filled with people.

Adrian leans into him to kiss him. He stills for a second, unsure. While he knows they don’t know anybody here, he’s still not used to kissing Adrian in public. He rarely does it in Oceanside and nobody really says anything to them there. He is a Cody, after all. He feels like an ass.

Adrian senses his hesitation. But he patiently tugs on his hand and gestures to the club. He takes a look around, and that’s when he notices it. Notices them. There’s mostly men. Men dancing together. Men laughing together. Men kissing. And that’s when he sees it. The rainbow flag on the bar.  _ Huh _ , Adrian brought him to a gay bar. First time for everything he figures. He kisses Adrian. He lets himself get lost in the kiss, and then Adrian’s pulling back and dragging him towards the dance floor.

“C’mon we’re dancing”, Adrian chuckles.

“I don’t dance”, Deran says back, but he’s laughing.

“Tonight you do”, Adrian says.

And then they’re together in the middle of the dance floor. Adrian starts swaying to the music, grinding against him with his hands around Deran’s shoulders. He didn’t know Adrian could dance like this. He’s not complaining. He thinks his dick has been hard since they left the hotel. Why he let Adrian talk him into these tight jeans is beyond him. Although having Adrian moving against him isn’t a hardship.

He can’t help it, he starts to move with Adrian. The music is loud and the lights are shining and he thinks he’s drunk on more than the alcohol he had at dinner. He looks at Adrian and he gives in to his desires and he takes his lips in a bruising kiss. They don’t stop moving, and soon he can hear a second song change but they’re still kissing. He slips his tongue into Adrian’s mouth and is rewarded with a groan. He breaks the kiss but leaves his mouth near Adrian’s.

“Didn’t know you liked to dance”, he breathes out as the music changes again.

Adrian smirks, “gotta keep you on your toes”, he says back.

He laughs and kisses him again. He doesn’t think they’ve ever kissed this much. He’s so turned on he doesn’t know how they’re going to walk back to the hotel.

They’re sweaty and moving together. Song after song. He thinks they’ve finally molded into one person with how close they are. He can hear other people around them, can even feel them, as they get jostled by other people, but he thinks there’s no one else but Adrian to him.

The way they’re moving together, the smoldering look in Adrian’s eyes, Adrian’s hands on his ass, he thinks he doesn’t want this to end.

He feels like a live wire. Like he’s about to combust. He hates to separate himself from Adrian but if he doesn’t he’s at serious risk of cumming in his pants like a teenager.

Adrian’s grinning at him, and then he leans in to whisper in his ear, “I’d totally blow you in the bathroom if you’re down”. He growls. He hauls Adrian back to him and kisses him. Hard.

“Rather have you fuck me in that big fancy bed”, he says, breathless. Adrian just moans. It’s sinful. He’s panting and he’s almost certain if they kept it up Adrian would also be cumming in his pants.

“What?”, Adrian says, bewildered, when he comes back to himself.

“Well it is my birthday”, he smirks and says. Adrian looks at him, grabs his hand and pulls him towards the door. He’s laughing now.

They finally make it through their hotel room door and they’re immediately back to being attached. Adrian kisses him and shoves him against the door.

They finally get out of their clothes. Which really should’ve taken longer with how tight their pants were, but they’re so sweaty, they almost slipped off. They’re insatiable. Adrian’s kissing him within an inch of his life. He feels like he’s been on the edge of a cliff all night long, but now he can finally jump. And as they’re coming down from what is sure to be the first of many rounds, he turns to Adrian, who still looks as blissed out as he feels, and says, “you can take me dancing anytime”.

Adrian laughs and rolls on top of him. “Happy Birthday”, he says in response and goes back to kissing him. Happy Birthday indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
